pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate101
Pirate101 is an MMORPG from KingsIsle Entertainment. You can make your own pirate and battle both on land and high in the sky. You can buy ships that can fly you to other places and worlds. The worlds in pirate 101 as of now include Skull Island, Monquista, Valencia, Cool Ranch, MooShu, Marleybone, and Aquila. 'Plot' The game centers around an imprisoned orphan on a ship in combat. Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry find and rescue you. They ask you if you are a boy or girl, what your name is, how your parents were killed (shipwrecked, squid attack, Armada, storm, or mutiny), where you were raised (Marleybone, Grizzleheim, Skull Island, Krokotopia, or MooShu), and why you were arrested (Hoodoo, Treason, Brawling, Smuggling, or Dueling). These are to give you special talents while playing the game, such as being raised in Krokotopia makes you "naturally spooky". Boochbeard and Gandy call you "the one", and let you out. You discover that you are on an Armada ship, and are introduced to the idea of being a pirate. A prisoner in the cell across from you calls you over, and you let them out. You gain your first crew member, which varies between a different person through what you chose, such as choosing Hoodoo gives you the goat, Kan Po. Afterwards, you have to defeat the Armada Battle Angels on the Armada ship, under the direct orders of the Armada spymaster, Deacon. Once you defeat them, he calls his strongest minions to attack you, Boochbeard and Gandry. Boochbeard takes care of them with his bombs, which he calls "lads". Deacon realizes that he can't stop you, so he escapes. But to make a comeback, he shoots the explosive barrel nearby Boochbeard. The explosion blinds Boochbeard, so he wants you cross over to Boochbeard's ship and sail, whereas the Armada ship falls into the depths of the skyway. You learn about sailing through the skies, and go to Skull Island. The main plot continues throughout the game as you do things such as recover stolen treasures previously owned by Captain Avery and other pirate captains, or defeat the Golden Monkey, Gortez (a parody of the conqueror of the Aztecs, Hernando Cortez). You also do side quests throughout the Spiral. Classes There are 5 classes; Buccaneer, Musketeer, Privateer, Swashbuckler, and Witchdoctor. As a Buccaneer your Pirate is strong and tough! You can wear the heaviest armor and wield the biggest weapons in the Spiral. The Buccaneer's signature power, "Blade Storm", gives your Pirate an extra attack if they beat an enemy in combat. The Musketeer Pirate is a tricky one! You specialize in creating traps and obstacles to slow down your enemies so you can snipe them from a safe distance. The Musketeer's iconic power is the "Rain of Mortarshells" which blankets an area with explosive traps. It's good to be friends with a Privateer Pirate as their specialty is supporting and healing their allies & Companions. They can even go so far as to heal all their Companions with the "Reinforce" power that they receive through training. Just like their cunning raccoon trainer, Morgan LaFitte, Swashbucklers are quick on their feet and skilled with a pair of blades. After training for the Dance of Steel power, Swashbucklers can attack every enemy around them at the same time. Witchdoctors work to master Hoodoo and the Dark Arts. They are known for their dark and gloomy spells. Through their training they can learn the power "Mournsong" which summons spirits to drain the health of their enemies. Combat Pirate101 introduces a brand new combat style to our players. Suprisingly it is quite like chess; you use strategy, special powers and your talented Companions to take out the "bad guys" on Skull Island! Combat begins when you run into an enemy - so if you're not looking for a fight, keep an eye out and stay on the sidewalks. Remember, orange-named creatures are tougher than you, yellow-named creatures are near your level, and grey-named creatures are weaker than you. 'Skyways' In Pirate101, Ships don't sail through the rough seas... but instead through majestic Skyways! Island hop around the Spiral by sailing your Ship in a magical sky. Each world has its own unique Skyway with magical areas to unlock and discover. The Skyways are beautiful, but not without their own dangers! Enemy ships are around every corner that want to stop your Pirate from finishing your quest for treasure. You must keep an eye out for natural enemies, like dangerous Batacuda and Flying Fish. 'Windlanes' One way to avoid enemies and travel quickly through the Skyway is to hop into a Windlane with your ship! There are two windlanes, orange and blue. Each provides a different path through the Skyway, and automatically steers your Ship in the direction that it's traveling. Ships traveling in Windlanes can't be attacked by enemy ships and dangerous wildlife! 'Combat Planning Phase' Battles begin with a planning phase, where you choose actions for your Pirate and Companions. Before executing your move, you can review information about characters and objects on the board by mousing over their portraits. *Characters and Companions are under your control * Allies have a yellow background, they fight for you but are not under your control *Other players’ Characters and Companions will have colors unique to them *Inanimate objects have a brown background *Enemies always have a red background 'Using Powers in Combat!' Some Units can cast Powers! Some Powers have beneficial effects on friendly targets, and other Powers have negative effects on hostile targets. If your selected Unit has Powers, they will show up at the bottom of the screen. You can review them by moving your mouse over them, at which point an information pop-up will appear. To use one, click on the icon and then click on a target. A beneficial Power shows a green target reticle over allies the Power can reach, and a red target reticule for enemies the Power can affect. The Power may also be able to affect an area, rather than a single unit – in that case you see green or red colored squares that move around as you move your cursor. Click on a target to use it. NOTE: Some Powers are auto-casting. They don’t rely on you to tell them where to be used. A self-heal Power, for example. When you’re defeated in combat, you’ll be returned to the last Life Fountain you visited – unless you’re currently in a Crew with other players. If all of your crewmates have been defeated as well, you’ll all return to your own Life Fountains. However, if any crewmates are still alive, you’ll all stay where you are.